Odourless Poison
by Rettastarkidklainer
Summary: Alternative for the gas leak in ep 5.07. From my limited knowledge, I'm fairly certain the gas wouldn't be a hallucinogen but rather made people sick.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys. Here's a short little drabble I wrote about ep 5.07 because, lets be realistic, that gas leak wouldn't have made them hallucinate, it would've killed them... anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything remotely cool. Except for my precious Darren Criss blanket and pillow case. :3**

* * *

"You're early" Brad called out, startling the senior.  
"Geez, uh Brad!" he exclaimed, clearly startled, "you scared the crap out of me. Warn me before you talk." He said, gesticulating wildly."Sorry man," he started apologetically, "I'm having a bad week."  
"Tell me about it, I can't stop playing online blackjack. I owe thousands of dollars to some very sketchy people."  
"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Blaine interrupted. "I'm in 23 clubs; I probably would've been Prom King if the school didn't have so many stoners. And what's wrong with having a solid game plan?"  
"My house is getting foreclosed on."  
"And get this: my fiancé called me a 'puppet master'. Well, if pulling strings means that I encourage people to reach their fullest potential then, 'Hell yeah!' Guilty as charged!" he ranted, turning to head towards the back corner. "Well, Brad, if everyone just wants me to sit down, and shut up, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said with finality, sitting in the chair closest to the heating vent. "I'm going to be right back here, in the back corner. Believe me. That'll send a message, loud and clear."

Brad turned away from the eighteen year old, focussing back on the piece of music he was working on prior to the interruption. Blaine could feel himself getting drowsier by the second. He thought he smelled something funny coming from the vent but barely had time to ponder it before losing consciousness, slumped forward in his seat.

* * *

Moments later, the rest of the Glee club walked in, ignoring the sleeping boy, and waited for Mr Schue. When the teacher walked in shortly after, he noticed Blaine sleeping in the back corner.

"Guys, why is Blaine asleep? Can someone wake him up please?"  
"Oh just leave him Mr Schue, we're better off without his bossiness anyway." Tina argued.  
"Look guys, I think you're right, he has been really controlling lately, but that doesn't matter, we still need him for Nationals and we need to work on our dancing. Can you wake him up please Sam?"

The blonde moved towards his friend, shaking him to try to wake him but to no avail, he was very deeply asleep. It was then that he noticed the strange smell coming from the vent.

"Hey Mr Schue? What's that smell?" at these words the teacher walked over to investigate the alleged smell. When he noticed it, his eyes widened in panic and he started jostling Blaine again, but even this couldn't wake the unconscious boy.

"Everybody get out of the choir room now! Sam, I need you to carry Blaine into the corridor and lay him on the ground then go tell the nurse to call an ambulance." This completely freaked Sam.

"Mr Schue, what is it?"  
"It's gas Sam, Blaine quite possibly has gas poisoning." Sam quickly scooped his best friend into his arms and raced him into the corridor. As Sam ran off to get the school nurse, Will crouched over the small teen searching for signs  
of life. He had a pulse, but he wasn't breathing.

"Mr Schue, is Blaine going to be ok?" Marley asked timidly. Will turned to look at her softly.  
"I don't know Marley, I need to get him breathing again." Kitty responded to this, jumping down to his side, tilting Blaine's and pinching his nose.  
"Mouth to mouth," she explained to her teacher, "Coach Sue makes all the Cheerios take the course when we join the squad." In that moment, Will Schuester had never been more grateful for Sue Sylvester in his life.

Within ten minutes the paramedics had arrived and fitted Blaine with an oxygen mask and commending Kitty on her mouth to mouth before rushing off to the hospital. Will was still slightly in shock but he knew he had to notify someone about Blaine. It was then that he realised that he had no contact details for Blaine's parents – Cooper sure but he lived in LA and was no good to him now – none whatsoever. He couldn't very well call Kurt because a) Kurt was no use to him in New York and b) he wasn't sure he could handle a hysterical Kurt Hummel at the moment. So he called the next best person.

* * *

Burt Hummel strode into the Lima Memorial Hospital 15 minutes after receiving a call from Will Schuester about Blaine. He didn't bother with any pleasantries, simply asking where Blaine was and how soon he could see him. One of the nurses took him straight to Blaine's bedside. The boy looked tiny in the hospital bed with the oxygen mask covering half of his face; he looked peaceful as he slept though. The doctor looked up from where she was checking the monitors, "I'm sorry, who are you? Are you Blaine's father?"  
"Nah, father-in-law to be. How's he lookin' doc?"  
"He was very lucky. We're going to keep him sedated for the next 24 hours or so just to get his oxygen levels back up but he's going to be fine."

Burt took Blaine's hand in his, watching as his chest moved up and down with his breathing. _Thank god you're ok kid, _he thought, _I don't think I could handle losing another son._

* * *

**Also, pretty please follow me? And review? And favourite?**

**Twitter: retta_potterfan**

**Tumblr: rettastarkidklainer**

**peace and love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Now, when I originally wrote the first chapter for this it was intended as a one-shot. However, after a number of requests urging me to do so, I have written a second chapter. This will be the final chapter for this fic and I will not write any more on it so please don't ask. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Odourless Poison.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat in the lounge area - you couldn't really call it a lounge room, it was all a big open area - of his Bushwick loft with Rachel and Elliot, waiting for Santana and Dani to arrive so they could start their band meeting. He and Elliot were patiently listening to Rachel go on about her upcoming Funny Girl rehearsals when his phone rang.  
"Oh, it's my dad." He said, excusing himself and going to his bedroom. "Hey Dad."  
"Hey kiddo," Kurt blanched at his father's tone, it's the same one he had when he got the call about Finn - utterly defeated.  
"Dad? What's wrong?" He said, skipping straight to the point.  
"Kurt, listen. I'm at the hospital -"  
"DAD?! Are you ok? Is it your heart? Please tell me your cancer hasn't come back."  
"Kurt, I'm fine. It's Blaine." When Kurt didn't respond, probably out of shock, Burt continued. "Apparently there was some sort of a gas leak in the choir room at McKinley and he got a little bit of gas poisoning."  
"He-he's ok though right?"  
"He's fine. He's sedated at the moment to get his oxygen levels back up. He stopped breathing at the school but one of them Cheerios gave him mouth to mouth. Saved his life." Kurt let out a deep breath.  
"Ok, I'll take the next flight out, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Kurt, you really don't need to come out here, you just visited and he's fine."  
"Dad, I am just starting to cope with the fact that I don't have a brother anymore, you can't tell me that my fiancé almost died and expect me to stay put. I can't do it. I have to see him, for my own peace of mind if nothing else."  
"Ok. Text me your flight details and I'll pick you up at the airport."

Blaine felt weird. His eyes were closed, that much he knew, and he was lying on a very comfortable bed. He strained all of his senses, apart from his eyes which he didn't have the strength to open, to try and figure out where he was. He heard the distinct, regular beeping to his left and knew immediately that he was in the hospital. It was a sound he'd become uncomfortably familiar with over the years.  
One time, when was younger, he'd been driving around with Cooper when they crashed less than a mile from home. Cooper had been fine but he had spent two days in hospital with a minor head injury and a broken arm.  
The second time had been when he was 14 and been brutally beaten up at a Sadie Hawkins Dance. He'd been in a coma for a week and a half and spent another two months in hospital going through physical therapy and psychological help.  
The third time had been just last year. He'd woken up from surgery to repair the damage Sebastian had done to his eye.  
The only difference now was that, each of those times he knew exactly why he was in the hospital, this time he had no idea. That thought scared him a lot.

It was then that he noticed there was a hand holding his, it was very soft and calmed him immediately. He tried squeezing it but to no avail. He tried again and it was exhausting but successful.  
"Blaine?" He heard a voice ask. It was a beautiful voice and he would know it anywhere.  
"K'rt?" He groaned, slowly blinking his eyes open against the harsh bright lights of the hospital. Kurt slowly came into view, a bright smile on his face.  
"Blaine!" He yelled before peppering his fiancées face with kisses.  
"Kurt," Blaine laughed at his fiancées antics. "What happened? Why am I in hospital?"  
"There was some sort of a gas leak in the choir room and you got the worst of it. You stopped breathing at one point and your oxygen levels were really low but you're ok now."  
"How-?"  
"You passed out in the choir room but you were on a chair so they thought you were sleeping, it wasn't 'til Sam tried to wake you up they realised anything was wrong. You'd stopped breathing so Kitty gave you mouth to mouth and then you came to the hospital and they have you oxygen and that's about it. I was so worried B, you almost died. I don't know what I would've done." He broke off tearfully.  
"Hey Kurt, baby, I'm fine." He rubbed Kurt's shoulder and kissed him. "It's ok. I'm here and I love you."  
"I love you too Blaine."

Still feeling exhausted from the stress on his body, Blaine soon drifted back off to sleep but not before seeing Burt smiling fondly from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Please review/favourite. I think the combination of school holidays, hiatus and lack of hours at work are slowly driving me insane. Maybe I'll get around to updating some of my other fics sometime soon...**

**Twitter: Retta_Potterfan**

**Tumblr: Rettastarkidklainer**

**xx **


End file.
